dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39
The chapter was named The Little Trials of Virgo Malfoy. Plot Virgo Malfoy was trying to find more about Harry Potter and he suspected already that Harry wasn't a Horcrux, but there was still the possibility of Lord Slytherin. Instead he tried to get to know John Potter more and establish some kind of friendship. While delivering a letter to the owlery he meet Luna Lovegood and used this opportunity to interrogate her. He asked her about how she handles being betrothed so young, upon Luna answering that a girls of a noble house are always required to be a Fuck Toy and in general trying to get on Virgo's nerves. Harry in the meantime tried to warn John that Virgo was the diary, but John didn't believe his twin brother. Daphne also talked with Harry about restarting Angelystor lessons and he agreed to it while saying, that they also needed to test Luna and Ginny Weasley if they had an inner eye. Luna mentioned that due to her mother, being a Vablatsky, she was most likely a seer. Harry also noticed that Virgo tried to build up his own powerbase, but knew it would be difficult within the Gryffindor house. During night Harry met with Ginny in their dream land dreams and did a simulation battle with Harry acting like the diary. Ginny learned that it was more powerful than her, but Ginny was quicker and had more body strength than it. Due to that she managed to win every fight and Harry was certain, that she could hold herself against it. During the next days Virgo's housemates tried to bully her but she kept it cool, because one day she knew people would be scared of her like in the old days. At the Founder's club Harry and Tracey were both helping Hermione teach everyone present. Later at a governors meeting Gilderoy Lockhart produced three packs of dual emergency portkeys for each political side. They also voted for transferring the muggleborn guardianship to Lord Slytherin, but Lord Malfoy did reject the notion at the end, thus losing the vote 4v5. After that Harry stole the two portkeys made for Malfoy and Gilderoy as the headmaster couldn't produce more, since he was only allowed to do six. Harry used one of James Potter's hair to frame his own father. In a meeting afterwards with Daphne, Harry decided to try to persuade the muggleborn parents alongside Gilderoy to change the guardianship manually one by one. Virgo, who was still being pranked at every opportunity, took a violin out of the room of requirement and used it by playing something very beautiful. Following she gave a speech about her being a victim of circumstances and after that people did actually start to be nice to her. The next day Virgo tried to befriend Alexandra Black but Luna interrupted any attempts skillfully by making Virgo think about what Luna asked the other day at the owlery. She then told Luna to never trust Virgo and never be alone with her since she was too dangerous. At the upcoming weekend Luna did visit America with her parents, where tollkeepers talked about that the Lovegood's were important because their daughter was betrothed to Lord Slytherin. The Lord's upcoming submarines might help in the future with their kelpie problems in their great lakes. The Lovegoods were officially on a short holiday trip, but the MACUSA equivalent of aurors did still stalk them nonetheless throughout the day. Luna's job for that day was to infiltrate the FBI which had a fossilized being in their archives. She needed teeth from it for a Lovegood ritual. The Lovegoods managed to persuade the following auror to follow the parents only while they left Luna alone in a play children home, so Luna could have enough time to get the teeth. She used apparition, the imperio curse, legilimens spell, disillusionment charm, concealing charm and obliviate charm deliberately until she was in front of the beings skeleton. At Hogwarts Ginny, Alex, Hermione and Daphne prepared themselves to fight Harry in a mock duel, 4vs1. Alex was pretty certain they all would win, since she still underestimated Harry, but even when Harry used his weaker phoenix wand, the girls together still had no chance. Site Navigation Category:Nature Red in Cloak and Dagger